My Dead, My enemy
by S.G.CAIN
Summary: Riff escourts Xander to his bestfriend's funeral. The girl he hates is there and the girl he hates is ...


**The candles were lit along our seats, and around the coffin. I sat in the second row from the corps. **_**My Best friend was dead. **_**I glanced around the room and saw everyone. I saw Zoey and her parents uniformed in black just like the rest of us. I saw his mother and his older brother mourning in the front row. Then…I saw him.**

**Kurtis was fixed up so you really couldn't tell he was shot at. He looked just as if he were asleep, except he was a bit paler. He had his hair straightened and placed to the side, and his outfit was a black suit with a purple tie. Roses covered up most of the coffin around my dead friend. **

**A man stood up to the stand next to the coffin. It was his father. I cried just a bit, trying to hide my sorrow from my father who sat next to me. **

"**It's ok son, it'll be ok." The silver haired man said as he hugged me closely. I wanted to choke out the words **_**no it'll never be ok, I have no one,**_** but I just couldn't. **

"**Good evening." Kurtis' father stated in a depressing matter. "We're here today to honor a boy. Kurtis Fitem was his name. My son, your son Catherine, your grandson, nephew, or maybe your friend, but everyone here today knew him, and how he could make things look different to everyone's eyes. I hardly saw my son ever since Catherine and I had gotten a divorce when he was just three, but I loved him. A lot of people loved him. This was an Innocent boy, just sixteen years of age, and he gets killed by a drunk man carrying a gun…" I had to fade out on his words. I imaged the image of Kurtis just sitting on his door step, and a man, carrying a gun in hand, drunk as can be, and him being murdered there at his own house. I glanced back up at Mr. Fitem. He was up there with tears streaming down his cheeks talking about his dead son. "…If there is anyone who wishes to come up and say a few words…"**

"**Go on…"My dad mumbled to me. I stood up, and nod my head at Mr. Fitem. I walked up to the stand, and paused to look at Kurtis. He was sorta beautiful and angelic as his corps just layed there. So many things left unsaid…so many things I do regret…**

"**Umm…Hi?" I felt so nervous being watched in front of his family and friends. "I knew Kurtis since I was about five years old. We swore to be best friends for life. We stayed best friends…but now this…He had it all, loving family, friends, he even had a good home and environment, or so I thought. It kills me to say that there are people getting drunk and walking around neighborhoods with weapons, and going around killing innocent people! That's what happened to Kurtis. He was killed, and he was innocent. I'm going to miss my best friend." I looked down at Kurtis, and walked back to my seat next to my dad. **

**People came up to the stand say similar things as I did, and then soon sat down. Even Slithe went up there and cried beside his brother. But I think the one who meant the most was Zoey's testimony. **

"**I love Kurtis. I love him with all my heart." She started off sounding just as dead as Kurtis. "He was a good guy. I will never forge-" Zoey paused and looked up directly at me. "I Can't do this!" She jump down the stairs that led up to the podium, and ran out the door. Her mother, or a woman who I assume is her mother, chased after her. The bleach blonde girl reentered the depressed room. She walked back up to the podium, and finished off her statement. "I will never forget him. He we always remain in my heart, I know he will! I remember him saying will be together forever…" She dazed off into a blank statement. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry to everyone, I just can't do this. I have something to tell you. All of you. Before Kurtis died, I received news…I'm pregnant, and Kurtis is the father of the child inside me…" Everyone was silent. We fed up in the news of Kurtis being a dead father to a fetus. **_**Damn It. **_**Now I had to feel bad for the person I envied. **

**Everyone went out to the cemetery, following the men who carried the coffin. There was a 10 feet deep hole at the scene when we arrived. Trumpets played, as they lowered him into his grave. The men who planned out the funeral ceremony began to fill it in. I stood beside the girl I hated. Zoey cried, I cried, my dad cried, Mr. and Mrs. Fitem cried, everyone cried over Kurtis. She turned around and hugged onto me, and I wrapped my arms around her. **

"**I'm sorry." I whispered.**

"**I am too." She said. The tombstone was covered with red roses, and little candles lit. As everyone else left, Zoey and I just stood there beside him, hugging. **


End file.
